Pidge's Story
by TheVioletNarwhal
Summary: I found one of the paladin stories (the picture book) and when I read it, couldn't see someone from the age range that Voltron is viewed by read it. So I wrote Pidge's Story for an old age group.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an adaptation of the picture book "Pidge's Story". The original is by Natalie Shaw. I tried my best to stay in the canon of the show, but some smaller details have been added in. I do not Voltron or any of the characters. They are owned by Dreamworks, so credits to them. This is just "Pidge's Story", but for an older age group. Enjoy!

Hey! I'm Pidge. Well, it used to Katie, but more on that later. Shiro ask me document my full story with Voltron, so here we are. I started as your average computer nerd (maybe a bit more than average), but now I save the universe from time to time.

I do that with an extremely advance, alien spaceship called the Green Lion. It was built from the ore of a tran-reality comet by King Alfor (from plant Altean) and guess what! It's a lion that is green. Green can sync up with 4 other space lions to form a colossal mech called Voltron. (It's kinda a big deal.)

Although, not only the lions that need to sync up. So do there pilots or paladins. All of us needed to work together or Voltron is not happening, but I think we've got the hang of it. I got a bit of topic there. Back to Green! My lion has a lot of cool powers like cloaking (to my own merit) and a large vine laser, that can destroys machines literally from the inside out.

Sorry that this was a short chapter. Please leave your feed in a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before I get ahead of myself, there was a lot leading up to me joining Voltron. Then, I was just a normal (for the most part) girl, by the name of Katie Holt. At that point, I got bullied a lot in school. Kids weren't fond of their resident smart girl. They would steal my lunch and way it above my head saying, "Go back to first grade with kids your size!" It sounds dumb, but at the time, it really stung.

Thankfully, I had my older brother. Matt was alway there to help me out and help me keep going. He even taught me to code! One of the best things that Matt did was showing me that people can say whatever they want, but at least I'm doing something meaningful with my advice went pretty well for him and he got into the Galaxy Garrison, the top school for space trainees.

Not long after Matt graduated, he, dad, and Shiro (more on him later) were sent on a high stakes mission to the distant moon of Kerberos. Shiro was a family legend and a one of (if not) the best pilot the Garrison could sent. I trusted that they would be safe.

Oh boy, I was wrong. After they landed on Kerberos, their craft stop sending back signals. The Garrison put out an official report that the ship crashed due to pilot error and everyone on board was killed.

I didn't believe it. I couldn't. They show no pictures or videos feed of a crash. I needed to find out what really happened. So I did the obvious thing and snuck into the Garrison and hacked their main computer. Like any normal person would.

Oh! Did I mention that I frick'n love computers. I probably did but now I'm saying it again! Also anything peanut butter, but not peanuts themselves. I have no clue why you needed to know that, but now you do. Ok, tangent over.

On the Garrison's computer, I found the feed from their probes on Kerberos. It showed no signs of a crash anywhere and it's not like a huge spacecraft can just magically disappear. There was a chance that my family was safe!

That's when my luck ended. A high ranked commander had the bright idea to walk in at that very second. Seeing that this was not my first time breaking in, he banned me from all Garrison property. Talk about over kill.

I needed more information before I did anything crazy and how did I get that information you may ask. Well, by doing something crazy! I couldn't do a thing Katie, so I enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison as Pidge Gunderson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That was a lot of complications in that plan. First and foremost, my fake identity was a boy. For that I needed to fudge a whole lot of paperwork, which is 100% illegal. How I'm not in custody amazes me. I just need to look male in the computer. My outward appearance was the easy part. I just cut my hair, put on glasses, and wore clothes that were 3 sizes too big.

By some stretch of a miracle and good grades, I got into the Garrison without getting caught. I was in a flight group with two other future paladins, Lance and Hunk. Lance was our pilot, Hunk was the engineer, and I was our communications officer. I was pretty distant at the time, but I came around.

But on a random night of monitoring alien radio chatter (no big deal), an alien escape pod crashed in the nearby desert. Lance, Hunk, and I went to check it out. Low and behold, it was Shiro. We tried to rescue him from custody, but Keith (another future paladin) beat us to it and we tagged along for the escape.

Shiro said that an alien race called the Galra captured him and the rest of the crew and they were looking for a super weapon called Voltron. He couldn't remember much outside of that, but seeing Shiro gave me hope that my family was out there and alive.

Soon after, we took a field trip to some desert mountains and found the Blue Lion and big shocker, it's a lion that is blue. It choose Lance (out of all people) to be it's paladin. Then, we were sent on a joy ride to outer space.

I was utterly terrified (normal reaction), but also amazed (Pidge reaction). The lion was just so darn fast! It took months on end for my brother to get to Kerberos and we just pasted it in minutes!

The Blue Lion took us all to the planet Arus. We got to a large castle that housed Princess Allura and Coran, the last two living Alteans. The princess thought I was the perfect person for the Green Lion.(or maybe she looked at the color of my sweatshirt.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we trained, Shiro slowly regained his memories and we got more information on Galra prisoners. I was set on the path of finding my family and that was my top priority.

I wanted to leave Arus and started my search, but I didn't. You see, Voltron has the literal title of "defend of the universe" and without me, there is no Voltron. Plus they would have been dead meat without my hacking skills.

It wasn't long before I found out that my brother escaped the Galra with a group of rebels, but he faked his own death. When I found out, I didn't know that it was a fake. It crushed me and I felt so alone. On the bright side, he was ok and he hid coordinates to a secret base that he was stationed at, at his "grave".

It took him a second to realize that I was his sister, not an intruder. We were just overjoyed to see each other.

The next goal was find my dad. He was in the no joke hands and the leader of the Galra empire, Zarkon inventing new tech. After an "interesting" exchange (not really) got my dad back and for the most part, the Holts were safe. But, I still have work to do defending the universe. (Your welcome.)

"If you get to worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something right" - Sam Holt


End file.
